Blind Date FF9 Stlye
by Yuffie-Babe
Summary: The return of blind date. Was kicked off before for being in script format! Plz read review!
1. Bad Start

Yes I am back and have tried to rewrite Blind Date as before it was in script format and was knocked off the website! So plz read and review! I like to know when I am liked!

* * *

The Lights go on and then begins the frantic hurry as camra men relise that they now actually

have to do some work and are no longer allowed to just eat pie and donughts (not together)

The host walks onto the scene and stares at the carma men before relising that he too

actually has a job to be getting on with as well. He hurrendly finishes his little cake

and faces camra 3, taking some delight in the frantic footsteps of his son running to

get back behind his camra before he was fired.

"Hello there ladies and other things. And welcome to another

great show in which we will try to match a girl with her

sole mate.", the host said, smiling slightly as the crowd went crazy. Something which

was only achevied by the tarde mark, 'Whoever makes the most noise gets most pizza!'

Garnet sighed and walked on making the host stutter a little as he looked around for his cue

cards.

"And here she is, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros the 17th!", he finally managed to

stutter, curseing the little man who was now threating to be toppeled over by the huge cue cards

that he was being forced to hold as no one else was stupid enough!

Garnet laughed a little but took her seat before her dress ripped. Her mother had insited on a very

tight dress which she was afraid may snap at any time.

"Hello little people."

The cue card man looked at Garnet and then back to the cue card he was holding, annoyed that

she was deciding not to follow what was already written for her.

"And heres the boys!"

The crowd start to make as much noise as possible as Zidane walks on with Vivi following close

behind, but they pause for thought as Kuja walks on, flicking his hair away from his eyes.

Host - under his breath - "It's a guy!"

The crowd stare at the host who pushes a button, making a display of the trade mark light up

above peoples heads which makes the crowd go crazy again. Kuja walks up to his chair and

grins at the crowd, not able to see the real reason as to why they went so crazy.

The host breathed a sight of relief and smiled out to the crowd.

"There thats more like it."

Garnet was now beginning to get bored.

"Can we just get on with this? I might cry soon."

The host stared at Garnet as if she had grown an extra head "Anything but that!"

Host stands behide Garnet who smiles and drops the questions.

"Shit! Now I have to bend down. have you seen the dress I'm wearing?"

Zidane looked up from the floor and grinned. "Cool! A slut!"

Garnet looked up and screamed at the top of her voice ..."SHUT UP!"

She bends down and shows her knickers to the whole world, wondering why the crowd are now

laughing in the background and also why the host is now bright red.

Garnet sat back down in her small chair and sorted out the question cards again

"Right number one"

Zidane looked up and asked, "What?"

Garnet slapped her head and slowly counted to five in her mind "No question number one!"

Kuja laughed a lil and looked over at his younger brother who was now turning a steady shade

of red. "Stupid Monkey.", he muttered, pulling out a mirror and checking his hair was okay.

Zidane burst out laughing and pointed at the small mirror which his brother was now

holding as if his life depended on it, "Put the mirror away, you might scare yourself!", he

shouted making the crowd burst out laughing.

Kuja was now the one turning bright red but didn't really know what to say in response to his

brother insult, so he decided to yell, "FUCK UP YOU RAT BLOODLY BASTARD!"

Zidane pretended to be shocked by this reponse and stared at his brother as though it was

the first time he had ever seen him. "Be nice for the ladies!" he muttered, fluttering his eyelashes

and trying to act all innocent.

Garnet called "Pay attention!", but instead of ending the fight, Kuja and Zidane both jump off their

chairs and go into trance, that is untill two big guards come on with huge sword and

force them both down and back into their small little chairs.

"I'll kill you later,", Zidane spat towards Kuja making the little boy/girl grin.

Kuja smiled over at his brother and winked "Bring it on monkey boy."

* * *

Don't worry that was only the beginning. It's to save me from changing too much at once and totally runing things! Chapter 2 will be up shortly! 


	2. Rivals

Heres the secound chapter to Blind Date the 2nd Version, though I don't think this is as long as the other chapter but so still read and review plz! The 1st version was a lot better but so! This is as best as I can get it without changing too much!

* * *

Kuja smiled over at his brother and winked "Bring it on monkey boy."

Garnet sighed a little into the mic but tried to keep her cool, reminding herself that it wasn't

her idea to come onto this stupid show in the first place."Question One" she started, hoping

that that would be enough to stop world war 3 from brecking out, "what do you look for in a girl?"

Zidane tried to think up a romantic response but instead shouted..."TITS!"

Kuja stared at his younger brother in fake shockness "Really? That's sad."

The host smiled a little bit nervously and turned to see what Zidane would say next as even

Garnet seemed to be looking a little bit annoyed. Thankfully Zidane didn't say anything too bad...

just this:"No, I look to see if they have a nice soft butt and if they hate you, i.e KUJA THE

RAT BASTARD! Oh and if they have a nice personality."

Vivi looked confusinly at the cameras and then at Kuja and Zidane wondering why they were

fighting over this thing known as a girl"What do you mean? I'm confused?" he wisphered.

Zidane looked worriedly at his young friend and tried to inmagine not knowing what a girl was

"Vivi just say something cool!" he said.

Vivi nodded and asked "What's a girl?" At this totally innosent question,Kuja burst out laughing

and pointed at Vivi who was now nearly crying "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! He doesn't know

what a girl is!" he laughed, tears streaming down his face.Zidane meanwhile was trying to make

Vivi feel better by trying to explain what a girl was."Know all those humans I chat up in the bar?"

Vivi looked confusinly up at Zidane and asked "Blank's a girl?" making Zidane go bright red.

"NO! THAT WAS A JOKE!" he snapped, hoping to god that Garnet wasn't going to kill him for that

one!

He was in for no such luck though as Garnet never seemed to miss any change of getting

at Zidane "Number One?" she asked sweetly, smiling her most dazing smile at the crowd. Zidane

smiled too thinking that she hadn't clicked on or heard that thing about Blank"Yes my love?"

Garnet smiled at his futile attempt at making it up to her "Are you gay?" she asked is a mocking

voice.

Kuja falls to the floor in fits of laughter as Zidane slowly turns red

Garnet heard the thump and decided to get at Kuja as well. "Number Three?" she asked, making

the crowd stop laughing once more.Kuja got back up onto his seat and smiled at Zidane

in a evil way, "Hehe... yes?" he asked. Garnet smiled hoping that Zidane would catch onto her

cue "Same question" she answered, and wasn't disappointed when Zidane repiled "Yes he is gay"

making Kuja go bright red and snap "Not that question you monkey brained so and so!"

Garnet smiled and quitly in her head for gave Zidane for chatting up Blank, though

he wasn't gonna tell him that just yet! "What do you look for in a girl?" she asked Kuja,

shuddering a little at the answers she might get, but she was surprised as the folowing convo

broke out;

Kuja - "True love is something that you see at first sight."

Zidane- "If you choose this guy your in for a shock!"

Vivi - "Is Kuja a girl?"

Zidane - "No something inbetween"

Kuja couldn't handle it anymore, he began to glow bright red and slowly entered trance

all of his rage buliding up to the most powerful spell that he could do. "ULTIMA!"

At this the Host looks really worried and jumps infront of camera demanding everyone to remain

in their seats and for there to be a commercial breck!

* * *

Well thats the 2nd chapter! Plz forgive the shortness of it!


End file.
